In Love With Crime
by Ataraninja
Summary: Leading a double life is never good, and it's even worse when you fall in love with someone who your job tells you to hate. Inside full summary. SasuSaku AU
1. No Trust

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

**Summary: Sakura is a master thief in the rich aristocratic neighborhood of Goldthumb. So is Sasuke. Problem is there's only so many houses in Goldthumb, and having a rival is never good for someone who makes their living in the monopolistic world of thievery. When their paths cross, will it be devastation all around or love at first sight? What do you think?**

Chapter 1, No Trust

Sasuke Uchiha's family was rich, filthy stinking rich. When they moved to the now-city of Konoha, their money immediately bought them into the richest neighborhood around, Goldthumb. And it was rightly named too, because no one got in that wasn't a millionaire.

But when their parents died, Sasuke's older brother Itachi inherited everything they had except for a measly thirty thousand dollars they gave to Sasuke. The will had stated that Sasuke could live off of Itachi's money and there would be no trouble. The thirty thousand was for him to buy a car. Some parents, right?

Well, needless to say that didn't work out. One day Sasuke came in the house to find Itachi laid out on the couch naked with some girl with a violet-red dye job in her hair. She had the hourglass figure with a round bottom and plump chest. More than likely, she was a whore he'd met on the streets.

Soon, things got too crowded for Sasuke and he got sick of being blown off for Itachi's little sex kitten. So he moved out and bought a small house in one of the not-so-famous neighborhoods of Greenwood.

Getting desperate and broke finally drove him to the one thing he thought he'd never do, become a thief. Once he got into shape and learned all the tricks, he became more than just a thief, he was a master thief. His target, Goldthumb, and not just one house; he wanted all of them. He had made an accomplice who would sell the jewelry and goods that he grabbed so all he had to do was bag it.

His life was going smoothly, until _she_ arrived.

Sakura Haruno, 19 years old, came from nothing but she longed to be someone. Her plans were to become a doctor. When she and her mother moved to Greenwood on the edge of Konoha, she thought her dreams would finally come true. But one tragic night, her mom was killed in a car crash. Sakura was out partying with her best friend and she witnessed it herself. Her mom's car was ripped to shreds right before her eyes. She never got over that. Giving up her big dreams, she turned into a criminal. She knew that it was wrong but she didn't care. Her conscience was shattered the day she witnessed her mother's death.

Mastering every possible art to the crime of her passion, she turned into a thief that everyone would recognize, but no one would know. Dying her pink hair with temporary color for each different job, she became a chameleon of sorts in the headlines.

"WHO IS THIS FEMALE THIEF WHO THREATENS THE THIEF OF **GOLDTHUMB**?"

That was one of them. You see, thieves don't get together and have conferences to discuss who gets what neighborhood or tell about a great job they did and how much profit they got. No, they don't even know who the other thieves are. And a rival is the very last thing they want to hear of. That was when she realized…something had to be done about _him_.

But when you don't know who _he_ is, what can you do? There is no trust, in anyone.

She woke up one morning to see the sun had already risen hours earlier and bright light filtered into her bedroom. It was just another boring day for Sakura Haruno, because all of her work was done at night.

By day, she was a normal girl who worked part time at a restaurant every now and then. She was a waitress, of all things. Of course, her guess was that the boss only wanted her there to attract male customers since they seemed to like her short skirt and low neck blouse that was the uniform for the waitresses.

Checking her clock, she saw that it was 9:30. She had to be at work at 11:00. By the time she was dressed and had eaten breakfast, it was 10:40. She had twenty minutes to get to work. She left the house, locking it up good before driving in her Grand Am to the restaurant.

At about twelve, things really picked up. She and the other waitresses were working extra hard to keep up with the customers. She was just taking around a tea pitcher. In the middle of serving one customer, _he_ arrived.

A tall built man with spiky black hair and dark eyes walked in. She finished filling the glass before going for a menu. Something about him had her lured in like a fish and she was hooked. As she walked across the room, a table full of young guys started whistling and saying, "Yeah baby, shake that thang."

She rolled her eyes as she went to serve her customer. "Sir, here's your menu," she said in a sweet voice that had experience plastered into every syllable.

He looked up at her with stony eyes. "Thank you," he said as he took it and diverted his eyes. But they had lingered too long. Just a second too long, and Sakura smirked to herself.

"What'll you have to drink?" she asked as he was looking at the menu.

"Something alcoholic," he said simply without looking up.

"Beer?" Sakura asked in response to his vague answer. He was toying with her and she knew it.

"Why, do I look like the beer drinking kind of guy?" he asked with curiosity, taking his eyes off of the menu to look at her. He had a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you in a beer drinking mood? Look, I would talk longer but I do have other customers. So what'll you be drinking?" I said getting serious when I heard the guys at the other table calling me.

He eyed them with annoyance before saying, "Beer is fine."

"What kind?"

"Coors Light."

"Okay, I'll be back," Sakura said leaving his table and going to the table with the guys at it.

_Wow, she's a…stunner! No girl can talk to me like her. They all get cold feet_, he thought to himself with a strange glance cast toward Sakura. So he had an ego, he's a Uchiha what do you expect?

Soon Sakura returned to the table with a bottle of Coors Light and a glass of ice. "Didn't know if you were the bottle drinker kind of guy or not, so I'll be safe," she said when he eyed the glass.

After taking his order she went to serve her other customers. When the guy was ready to leave, she went to bring his bill. She looked down for a second as she decided on what to do. When he handed her the bill back, it had the total in cash plus ten extra. "Um…" she started.

"It's your tip," he said simply as he stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

When she went to put the money in the register and the tip in the jar where all tips went, she found a piece of paper. On it, there was a number, more specifically a phone number, and below were the words: "Call me sometime."

Normally she would have thrown notes like that away, but something about this guy was different. He didn't oogle at her body when she talked to him and he actually paid attention to the words coming out of her mouth. Slipping the paper in her pocket, she went back to work.

When Sasuke left the restaurant, he was thinking about that girl with the pink hair. Her face was planted in his mind and he couldn't get it out. He'd slipped her the piece of paper spontaneously. After he'd thought about it, he said to himself, _That was stupid. She probably gets notes like that all the time. I bet it's in the garbage right now._

Trying not to think about her, and failing miserably, he drove home and began planning for that night.

By the time Sakura got off of work at five, she was exhausted. Plopping down on her bed was the worst thing she could do but she did it anyway. She woke back up at eight and took a shower, after putting the slip of paper in a safe place on her dresser.

Then she began to get ready for the night.

At around eleven, Sasuke moved out. He got to Goldthumb in a few minutes without wasting any time. Now, all he had to do was watch and wait.

The house he was scouting out belonged to the rich family, the Yamanakas. They had a daughter named Ino who was going off to college from what he'd already gathered. Right now, he was trying to figure out the security of the premises. And what better way than to wait until it was too dark for cameras to see anything.

But his night wouldn't go necessarily according to plan. A dark shape on the roof a ways off would end his fun.

**End: Okay, so how's that for the first chapter of a story that I thought of in about two minutes. I'm so spontaneous sometimes. **


	2. The Confrontation

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

**Summary: Sakura is a master thief in the rich aristocratic neighborhood of Goldthumb. So is Sasuke. Problem is there's only so many houses in Goldthumb, and having a rival is never good for someone who makes their living in the monopolistic world of thievery. When their paths cross, will it be devastation all around or love at first sight? What do you think?**

Chapter 2, _The Confrontation_

She'd gone with a wig this time, because the dye wasn't good for her hair, even if it did wash out. So today, she was a blonde with a knack for lock picking. Her skin tight black suit and mask hid any identifying features other than her eyes and mouth. Now that she was ready, she jumped from the roof of her house to the next until she made it to the Yamanaka mansion. Making sure no one was in the streets, she used a grapple hook to catch the ledge next to the bedroom window. She swung across swiftly and made it to the window.

Why was she so bold? Because she knew, of course that the Yamanaka's were gone on vacation right now. No one was home. But someone was watching.

With his hair pulled back in a pony tail to hide his identity, Sasuke was also making his move, but not to the house. He wanted to know what or who had landed by the window.

When he climbed through the open window, he couldn't hear anything inside the empty house. He crept through the bedroom and peeked out the open door. He couldn't see anyone in the dark and he didn't want to turn on a light.

Just as he was going to investigate the next room, something cold was against his throat and a body shifted behind him. His heart raced. Was it the owner of the mansion? Had he just been caught?

"Who are you?" a female voice hissed in his ear. Sakura didn't use her real voice, because she could trust no one and she wouldn't give up her identity to a stranger.

"The thief of Goldthumb," Sasuke answered back calmly when he knew that his attacker was a girl. She couldn't possibly cut him.

"That's not what I meant, but okay," she said rolling her eyes.

Releasing him, she kicked him in the back a with one long skinny leg, she held him to the wall. Of course, she wasn't as strong as Sasuke. He reached back and flung her by her leg into the wall. He held her up by her arms and brought his face closer to hers. She saw his dark colored eyes and flat line mouth through the mask that concealed the rest of his face.

"Now that I have your attention, who are you?" he asked. He wasn't as wary as Sakura however, and he didn't change his voice. She could've sworn she recognized it, but her fear of the moment kept her from putting the pieces together.

"A chameleon," she said causing him to eye her blond hair warily. He went to grab it but freed up one of her hands and she grabbed his. "Oh no you don't. If I don't know you, you don't know me," she said shaking her head with a smirk.

With that, she twisted her hand around and cut me on my wrist. When I went to grab the wound in pain, she fled through the bedroom window. He had been foiled by another thief. He was losing his touch. That's what he convinced himself into believing, but it wasn't true.

She had captivated him from the moment she put that blade to his throat. No one had ever gotten that close to him on a job. In a way, she reminded him of that girl at the restaurant, except she had blonde hair not pink. She had been the only girl to ever talk to him as a human being not a god of great genes.

With that thought in mind, he proceeded to bag all the jewelry and valuables he could find. When he'd finished, he eyed the vault room with a smirk before leaving the house and closing the window behind him.

Sakura had to find out, one way or another, even if it meant marking a man that she could possibly know. What would she do when she found out who her rival thief was? That question had popped into her head several times since she got home and it was getting hard for her to sleep. She couldn't kill him; that was for sure. She was a thief, not a murderer, but something had to be done.

She decided she'd return to the Yamanaka mansion again tomorrow night to look for clues and to see what he'd left behind. So with one last glance in that direction she left the balcony and went into her bedroom.

The next day went just like the last, only that she called the man she'd seen in the restaurant around six that afternoon.

"Hello?" he answered in a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Hey, this is the waitress from the restaurant. You gave me this number. So am I talking to the right guy?" she asked.

"If you were looking for Sasuke, then yes," he replied when he realized he hadn't told her his name.

"Sasuke, huh? Well, if you gave that piece of paper to Sakura, then I am looking for you, Sasuke."

"You're sharp, Sakura. I like that," Sasuke replied. He found that he didn't have to lie about that. He really did like that, she had a head on her shoulders, unlike some of his other acquaintances.

"Well, I'm glad you do, because I do too. Hey, listen. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get a couple drinks sometime unless your not in an alcoholic mood."

"Yeah sure, and I'm always in the mood for alcohol. So where were you thinking about going?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sakura licked her lips as she said, "Well, there's this really cool club at the corner of Sanderson Avenue that I really like so what do you say?"

"Tomorrow night at seven?" he asked. It was as if he'd read her mind.

"Yeah, that'd be good. I'll meet you there then," Sakura said with a smile as she twisted her hair between her fingers.

"Okay, bye Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk before hanging up the phone. _Wait, did __**she**__ just ask __**me**__ out? _He asked himself, shaking his head at the constant wonders of this girl Sakura.

Sakura squealed to herself as she flipped over and lay on her back looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to think back to the last time she'd felt like this.

It was in high school, three years ago. She was a freshman and she had the hugest crush on this guy that had been her best friend for years. His name was Anthony and he was a year older than her. He finally asked her out for the homecoming dance that year. She was thrilled to death. She thought she was in love and why shouldn't she? Anthony was a great boyfriend. He was everything she'd ever wanted: sweet, caring, and considerate. But Anthony had other plans for their relationship.

After the dance, he took her to his truck. With the radio blaring on some rock station, he started kissing her. Before she knew it, they'd moved to the back seat where the windows were tinted. He started with just a few little pecks on her lips, then French kissing, then touching and groping her. Without being able to control herself, she let him cross the line.

And that was the end of their fling. She wanted more but he denied it to her. He broke up with her the next day leaving her heart scarred for life.

_No, that won't happen this time_, she told herself but she couldn't help being scared about it. She'd only had a couple boyfriends since then and they didn't last long. Four days was the max so far. _Please, Sasuke don't be like all the rest…_

Around ten that night, she'd managed to forget about that touchy subject. She was scouting out the Yamanaka residence again. She wouldn't be stopped this time. She wanted to see if that other thief had missed anything. She didn't see him so she went back through the window like she had the night before. But when she got to the window, she found a note.

"I didn't take it all. Check the vault," is what it said.

_Okay, is he flirting with me now?_ She thought to herself as she pocketed the note and went to the vault room. She picked the lock and then opened it to find…everything! He hadn't gotten in the vault. Cleaning it of all the cash, she returned everything to normal and then went home.

**End: Well, that's Chapter 2. I'm going to try to keep each chapter at around 1600 words. This one was 1531 words, but if I write any more it'll be over 1600 words. Review for me will ya? Or else… I'll have Sakura and Sasuke come rob all you rich folks! Jk**


	3. The First Date

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

**Summary: Sakura is a master thief in the rich aristocratic neighborhood of Goldthumb. So is Sasuke. Problem is there's only so many houses in Goldthumb, and having a rival is never good for someone who makes their living in the monopolistic world of thievery. When their paths cross, will it be devastation all around or love at first sight? What do you think?**

Chapter 3, _The First Date_

Sakura was awake by eight the next morning. She didn't have work today so she just slummed around in her house all day. She took a shower and washed her hair around five that afternoon. Then she dried her hair, and chose her outfit. That was the hard part. She wanted Sasuke to see her as a possible girlfriend but not a slut so she had to be conservative and flirty at the same time.

She decided that the little black dress idea would be the best. It was v-necked and sleeveless. It was formfitting but not too tight. It came down an inch above her knees and had a frilly edging along the bottom, but in the cute way. Her shoes were also black with one inch heels and with them she wore stockings that hid her light skin underneath. She had some diamond hoop earrings of about an inch and a half in diameter and a matching necklace.

She looked like someone who was sophisticated but was definitely in the right place going to a club. That's what she was going for. By the time she was ready, it was 6:30.

And once she pulled up at the club, it was 7:00. She was cutting it close to being fashionably late. When she got to the door, she saw a familiar face coming towards her. Sasuke was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons undone and tan pants with black shoes that looked like cowboy boots but without the spurs.

Sakura couldn't help but think he had to be the hottest guy in the club. And by the way he was looking at her, his thoughts were on that same track.

_Damn_, was all he thought. _If I thought she was hot in that restaurant uniform, this is smokin'!_

Sakura's black dress appeal worked great. The other guys in the club stayed away because they could tell she wasn't trying to get nailed tonight and the way she stayed by Sasuke said that she was even more off limits. Meanwhile Sasuke's eyes were glued on her, but he didn't stare because that's the worse thing you could do to a girl.

By ten o'clock, they were on the dance floor. Sakura, having forgotten about driving herself to the club, had been drinking way too heavily and was now drunk off her feet. She started dancing with Sasuke who was totally amused at how she let herself go.

When they started playing slow songs, even the alcohol couldn't prevent Sakura from being nervous. It reminded her of Anthony, the boy who seduced her, took away her innocence, and then left. "N-no, Sasuke I can't…" she stuttered.

He looked at her with concern. Was it something he did? Deciding to let it go, they went back to the bar and she asked for another beer. She wasn't looking at Sasuke and that made him worry. She was halfway through the bottle when he asked, "Sakura, what's wrong? Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?"

"N-no…it's not you. It'ss me…Slow dances just…bring back bad memories," she said slurring her words every now and then.

"Oh, okay then," Sasuke said, knowing that she wouldn't want to tell him about it anyway. She was starting to look really drunk now. She finished the bottle that she had and then asked for another. When the bartender brought it to her, she went to open it but Sasuke reached out his hand and grabbed it. "Oookaay, I think you've had enough to drink," he said gently, taking it away from her.

"Nnoo…please..juss..one..moore..Sasssuke," she said before passing out. Sasuke had to catch her before she hit the counter. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style making sure her legs were together so no one could look up her skirt and took her out to his truck. He laid her across the back seats and let her sleep as he drove to his house.

When he got there, he carried her up to the guest bedroom, taking her shoes, stockings, and earrings off. He put the earrings on the table beside the bed and the shoes beside it. He pulled the covers up over her. He found himself looking at her sleeping figure once more before turning out the lights and going to his own room.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a room with blue walls and white trim. This was not her house. Sitting up in the queen-sized bed with matching blue sheets and comforter, she looked around wearily. She rubbed her eyes as if she was hallucinating, but when she saw what she was wearing she gasped.

_I went to the club with Sasuke…_

_I was drinking…I think…_

_And now I'm in someone else's house…_

_In a bed…_

_Oh crap!_ She thought trying to piece together what she could remember. And of course, it didn't seem too pretty to her. She looked to her right and saw her earrings on the table by the bed. On the floor, her shoes were neatly placed beside each other. Maybe, I'm just assuming things. I don't think anything happened, but what if that's just because I was drunk.

She attempted to get out of bed, but her head was throbbing even harder now from freaking out about it. She couldn't help but yelp in pain as it sent her back to lying on the bed. At about that moment, Sasuke came running through the door. "Are you okay Sakura? Did you get hurt?" he asked frantically not knowing why she'd screamed.

She yelped again and attempted to pull her dress down over her bare legs. She eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "Where am I?" she asked glaring at him as best as she could despite her fear.

"You're at my house. Is your head hurting by any chance?"

"Yes, wait-at your house, why?" she answered but then thought about what he'd said first.

"Because someone doesn't know when to quit drinking and happened to pass out while we were at the club," he said with amusement as he walked over to the bed.

"Oh. Wait, nothing…happened…while I was asleep…right?" she asked calming down a little and relaxing.

"What? Oh no, I just brought you here because I don't know where you live and you were in bad shape anyways. I couldn't just leave you by yourself," Sasuke said, realizing what had her so nervous.

Sakura sighed with relief, thankful that she hadn't been used…or taken advantage of. "Do you have some Tylenol?" she asked finally as her head's throbbing reminded her of what had brought Sasuke in here to begin with.

"Yeah, wait right here," he said with a smirk before getting off of the bed and leaving the room. He came back in shortly with two Tylenol in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Here you go," he said sitting down beside her and handing her the medicine. She put them in her mouth and then took the glass of water, washing down the medicine. She drank the rest of it.

"I'm sorry I accused you of…you know," she said once she'd taken the medicine.

"It's okay. I'm sure I would've thought the same thing if I were you," he replied looking at her caringly.

"It's just…I'm used to most guys…well, trying things…even when I don't want it. But, I guess you're different than most guys, huh?" Sakura said looking down trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes.

"In the good way?" Sasuke inquired, knowing that what she'd said was deeper than she let on.

"Yeah..," Sakura said and she couldn't help it. A tear came and it rolled down her pale cheek. Sasuke saw it and he felt bad for bringing her to tears. He brought his finger up to her face and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry," she replied quickly.

"For what? Crying? You're a girl, that's supposed to happen," he replied with a smirk when she smiled up at him.

She looked down and her smile faded away. "I thought I was in love and I gave him everything. But it didn't mean anything to him. He broke up with me the next day and never talked to me again," she said, telling him what happened that made her like this.

"He used you..," Sasuke said finishing it for her. Sakura nodded her head.

"Ever since then, I've tried to forget by looking for someone else that would treat me better. But I've found that every guy since then just reminded me of him. They only wanted one thing from me, and I wasn't going to give it to them. The longest relationship I've had since then was four days," she added before looking up at Sasuke with sorrowful eyes.

"Are you still searching for someone better?" Sasuke asked looking her in the eyes.

"Maybe," was all she said as she looked at him.

**End: 1607 words, that's pretty dang close! Read and Review please! And don't complain about things going too fast or Sasuke will come to your house and cut you!**


	4. The Repeat

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

**Summary: Sakura is a master thief in the rich aristocratic neighborhood of Goldthumb. So is Sasuke. Problem is there's only so many houses in Goldthumb, and having a rival is never good for someone who makes their living in the monopolistic world of thievery. When their paths cross, will it be devastation all around or love at first sight? What do you think?**

Chapter 4, _The Repeat_

A week after her first date with Sasuke, Sakura was starting to feel more comfortable around him. They were supposed to be going out to eat today at seven. It would only be their second date but Sakura felt like she'd known him for much longer than a week.

While that was all going on, the two were, unknown to each other, planning to rob the same house tonight. Another rich family was taking a vacation, leaving their house completely open to the thieves.

It was 6:30 and Sakura was ready for her date with Sasuke. She was waiting for him to come pick her up after what happened last time. It was just in case one of them got themselves too drunk or sick to drive home, the other could do it.

She heard the truck pull up, and she got her purse and went to the door. Sasuke was already there waiting for her. She smiled up at him as she closed the door behind her and locked it. Turning back to Sasuke, she saw that he was giving her his very sexy smirk. He put his hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the truck.

Sasuke opened the door for her, and Sakura got in. Then he closed it, and walked around and got in the driver's seat. Then he drove her to a really fancy restaurant with some wierd name. You had to have reservations to get in, and Sasuke, being the responsible man that he was, had gotten them two days in advance.

The food was great and it wasn't like those places where you only get a little bit of food. It was a whole plate of food. The conversation was good too. We talked about all sorts of things. Mostly the things you'd tell your best friend since we were in a public place, and it would be rude to talk about personal stuff at a fancy restaurant.

When they finally left, it was nine o'clock. And by the time he got to Sakura's house, it was nine thirty. When she got out of the truck, Sasuke looked like he wanted to ask her something, but he didn't. He did get out and walk her up the driveway, though. When they got to the door, Sakura took out her keys and then looked at Sasuke. "That was fun, Sasuke. I really enjoyed getting to talk to you more. Let's do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," he said but not without noticing her fiddling with my keys. "Sakura, I know you don't like getting involved with someone, but…I was wondering if you might consider…giving me a chance," Sasuke said. _That was strange,_ he thought. _Why am I having so much trouble telling her how I feel? I'm normally so good at talking to girls._

"I was thinking the same thing," she said looking him in the eyes. They gave the impression that she still wanted something and he knew what it was.

Taking a step toward her, Sasuke closed the distance between them and moved his face closer to hers. She smiled and then brought her face up to his until her lips were pressed against his. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until they both felt satisfied that they'd made their point. When they did stop, Sakura was smiling and her eyes were bright and shining. She pulled her arms back down to her sides and he moved his away from her waist. When he did she made a fake pouting face. "See you later Sasuke," she said and as she turned to open the door, she ran her hand purposely over his toned chest. Before the smirking Sasuke could respond, she'd closed the door behind her.

When Sakura got inside her house she checked the clock. It was almost ten o'clock. She had to get prepared for her next job. She wore the blonde wig again and at eleven o'clock, she headed towards Goldthumb for the Larson Mansion.

But at the same time, _he_ was going to that exact same spot. He had carried a weapon with him just in case, and he had it hidden away in the pocket of his black stealth suit. Looking over the Larson mansion from the cover of a tree, he couldn't help but think of how open it seemed. There appeared to be no real security system guarding this mansion. Those stupid Larsons wouldn't know what hit them. Checking that the coast was clear, Sasuke moved in. He went through the cellar door, which was left unlocked for some reason.

Going through the cellar, he made it to the main part of the house and started picking through the family's possessions like a scavenger. He had just grabbed a golden goblet when he heard a noise coming out of the cellar. The Larsons weren't home and he knew that so there was only one possibility. It was _her_.

Putting down the bag with the loot, he went to investigate, with his hand gripping the switchblade in his pocket. "Shit!" a female voice said to herself from the cellar. With all of the lights out, Sasuke could just sneak up and kill her but he wouldn't do that. Instead, he just waited beside the door to the cellar. Soon, he heard someone sneaking up the steps. The wood on one of them creaked as the girl walked over it. Soon her blonde head popped out of the door. She checked both ways but didn't see Sasuke because he was hiding in the darkness. Once she was completely out of the door, Sasuke sprung into action.

He ran at her but she turned around and spin kicked him in the stomach. Pissed off, Sasuke drew his blade threateningly. The girl still ran at him with surprising speed and slapped the blade out of his hand. She reached for his mask but he wouldn't let him touch it. He bent backwards and grabbed the knife. Coming back up, he cut her wrist with the blade making her retreat from him.

She held it for a few seconds as it bled profusely. Then she looked back at him with a scowl and rushed towards him again. She spun around and grabbed his mask, pulling it off of him in one swift movement. He didn't even have time to react. Realizing that she could see his face now, he ran off into the darkness of the hall hoping to lose her, but she was on his tail. He couldn't shake her at all. So he decided he'd have to finish her or she'd give away his identity and he'd get caught.

He stopped and hid in a room right off of the hallway. When he saw her walking past the door looking for him, he jumped out of the room. She just looked at him and gasped. Her eyes were wide with shock as she looked at his face. "Who are you?" he asked pointing the knife in her direction.

She just stared in shock at him and raised her hand to her lips remembering the kiss she'd shared with him an hour ago. "Answer me!" Sasuke exclaimed getting closer to her with the knife. He thought she was acting really weird right now and he was getting mad. She hadn't even acknowledged that he'd spoken to her. Then, without warning her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Sasuke dropped the knife immediately and caught her before she hit the floor.

While holding her in his arms, Sasuke pulled off her mask only to find a very familiar face underneath. "Sakura..," he muttered as he looked at the face of the girl that he'd kissed only an hour ago. The girl that had made him struggle to admit his feelings, the girl that captivated him from the moment she spoke to him, was the same girl that he'd sworn vengeance against for stealing his jobs. At that moment, the strong man who'd never shed a tear in his life, felt them welling up in his eyes. Without control over the tears, he just let them flow silently from his eyes and onto the girl he thought he loved.

**End: Okay, so I know somebody is going to say, WHOA! Sasuke never cries! He is so OOC! Well, you better mean it in the good way, because it's my story and its an AU so it doesn't matter that he never cries in the manga, because in my story he cries. Review plz! **


	5. The Blues

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

**To the people who already reviewed last chapter, thanks for heeding my warning about Sasu being OOC by crying. It annoys me to no end when people tell me how to write my stories. So thanks a lot for not whining!**

Chapter 5, _The Blues_

Sakura woke up to find that she was back in her house. Her blonde wig was sitting on her bedside table along with a note. She knew who it was from before she even looked at it and she avoided reading it. He wasn't here, then… Without warning, Sakura burst into tears letting them stream down her face uncontrollably.

She was right. He was different than most guys. He was a thief, and not to mention he'd tried to kill her. _**But he didn't know it was you**_, a voice in her head said. _**Forgive him Sakura. Don't let something stupid break you guys up.**_

"How can I forgive him? He--," she started as she picked up her arm where he'd cut her. It was bandaged up neatly. Tied to it was a piece of paper. She ripped it off and read it.

"I know you probably avoided the note of the table so I wrote this one where I knew you would read it. I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't know it was you." She flipped it over and continued reading. "But I know you probably won't want to talk to me ever again. Just in case you do, you know where I live and you've got my number."

_**See? I told you. He lo-,**_ her inner thought but she shut her out.

"If he's a thief, then that means that everything could've just been a game to him. Everything he told me about him could've been a lie. I hate him, I HATE HIM!" she exclaimed talking to herself. Her inner quivered in the corner of her mind but she had a sad look on her face.

Sakura got out of her bed and went downstairs. Turning on the TV to some stupid romance movie she grabbed a bottle of Champaign and a glass. She filled it up while watching the movie and the chugged it down before filling it back up and drinking that, too.

Sasuke didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. He knew how he felt about Sakura and how she had felt about him. But he also knew that she wouldn't feel that way any more. He slammed his fist into the wall, making his knuckles bleed. It hurt like hell, but he didn't cry. The only person that ever made him cry had been Sakura. He didn't even cry when his parents died.

Just thinking about what happened last night made him start to tear up again. After he'd stopped crying he picked up Sakura's mask and his blade. He carried her back to her house and took her to her bedroom. Lying her on the bed, he went to go find the gauze bandages. When he got back he bandaged her arm up, took off her shoes and laid them by the bed. He pulled the covers up over her. He lingered over her face for a while looking at her. His eyes went down to her lips and his mouth followed. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and held her hand for a second or two before writing the notes and then leaving.

Now that he had recounted everything that had happened, he had to dry the tears from his face. He needed to talk to someone so he called the only friend he had. "Hello?" a voice answered.

"Naruto, are you busy?" Sasuke asked his blonde headed friend.

"Nah, Hinata already left," he answered seriously.

"Dude, that's not what I meant by busy..," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Oh. Well, no I'm not busy. Why?" Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Can you come over here?" he asked.

"Yeah sure! I'll be over in a little bit. Uh—are you having girl problems again?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Sort of…"

"Okay! I'll be there in like five minutes okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

Sasuke hung up the phone. Okay, it sounds weird that someone as cute and girl-friendly as Sasuke would ask Naruto for help, but his friend had always been there and besides, he just needed to talk to someone. Walking to the fridge, Sasuke got out a bottle of ice-cold beer and opened it. He was halfway through it when Naruto arrived.

The blonde walked up and knocked on the door. Sasuke came to it and opened it. When Naruto saw the expression on his best friend's face, he said, "Yep, you're having girl problems." Sasuke moved to the side to let Naruto in.

"So, who is she?" Naruto said once he gotten himself a beer and was sitting on the couch with Sasuke.

"Her name's Sakura," Sasuke said taking a break from his drink in order to answer his friend's question.

"Isn't that the girl at Bigsy's? The waitress with the pink hair?" Naruto asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah."

"Wow, how'd you get a hold on a girl like that?!" Naruto said. Obviously, Sakura was popular with the guys.

"She came onto me and started flirting so I flirted back. I gave her my number on a piece of paper with the bill," Sasuke explained, remembered how good he'd felt about her back then. Even if back then was only a week ago.

"Smooth…" Naruto commented. "So what's the problem?"

"Remember how I told you about that girl that was at the Yamanaka mansion?" Sasuke asked setting his beer down all together.

"Yeah…Don't tell me you got caught cheating on her!" Naruto exclaimed when he remembered his friend's vivid description of her body and about her using her leg to hold him against the wall. That probably turned him on.

"No. That was Sakura," Sasuke said looking at his friend seriously. Naruto just looked at him with wide eyes as he sat there gaping. "I don't know what to do. I just know that she hates me now."

"Well, have you talked to her? Look, I know how bad it is to have competition but from the way you talk about her, I can't tell you to do anything other than kiss and make up. You deserve someone like her, and…from what Hinata tells me, she deserves someone like you. Hinata said that Sakura's entire outlook on guys has been shattered since working at Bigsy's. The guys have groped her and made snide remarks and everything to her so she needs someone to turn that around. I'm afraid you're the only guy I know that can do that. Just talk to her, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said sincerely and then drank his beer.

Once he left, I thought about it and then decided that I should go talk to her. I walked down the road to her house since it was only two blocks away: Straight and to the left, I'd memorized it from the first time she gave me directions. When I got there, I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

A loud banging sound invaded Sakura's dream breaking off the kiss she was sharing with Sasuke by her house again. The sound continued and she sat up wearily. "I'm…coming!" she said, still feeling the effects of drinking the entire bottle of Champaign by herself.

When she opened the door, she saw a dark headed person standing in her doorway but she couldn't see his face because her vision was blurry. "Who are you?"

"Sakura?...Are you drunk?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"Sasuke?...Go…away 'hic'!" she said angrily as she tried to close the door. Sasuke caught it with his foot.

"I want to talk to you," he said in a firm voice. How could she let herself go like that? He had a feeling he knew why, though.

"Are you…here ta…k-kill me…cuz…you…don't want…compe…compe…tition?" she said slurring badly.

"No, I could never do that! You're exaggerating too much and now you've gone and gotten yourself drunk. Let me in, I don't like being on the porch. Besides I can't talk out here," Sasuke said, annoyed at the state Sakura was in.

"Whatever…asss 'hic'," she said opening the door to let him in. She went over to the couch and sat down, pulling the covers over her legs. He figured that she probably didn't like him looking at her in her pajamas, which were reeaally short. She was looking at him with angry drunk eyes as she hugged her knees. Sasuke sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I know you're mad at me, but I don't know why. What do you expect me to do Sakura? We were both in the wrong! Just because of the 'business,' you want to ruin our relationship?" Sasuke started looking her in the eyes. This time her pouting face was real.

"I know…that wwe were both…wrong! And I don't…know…remember why I was mad," Sakura replied with hints of her drunkenness still in her voice.

"That's because you got yourself drunk."

"Oh yeah…"

"Look, it's not like I knew that you were the one interfering with my job. And the same for you. You didn't know it was me that you pinned to the wall." Sasuke edged closer to Sakura seeing how she was calming down.

"I..I don't know…maybe I was mad at myself…and afraid…because I knew…what most thieves…would do to their…competition. I marked you the first time…in hopes of knowing who you were…if I ever met you…in my day life. But then…I felt bad because…I knew that even if I knew…I wouldn't…no couldn't…do anything. So I'd done that…for nothing," Sakura said as she started to get over her drunkenness.

"It's okay. It already healed up. I just don't want you to think that…"

"Everything was a lie. Well, was it? Was it a lie when you said you wanted me to give you a chance? Was the whole kiss a lie? I need to know," she said without a hint of being drunk in her voice.

"No. It wasn't. I never lie about things like that, and…especially not to you. I couldn't lie to you if I tried. Sakura…I love you," Sasuke said with truthful eyes.

"Well then, I guess…you um…deserve another chance," Sakura replied crawling on her hands and knees over to Sasuke in order to plant a kiss on his cheek. He gave her a signature smirk and she cocked her head in confusion. She looked to see what was wrong and noticed that her pajamas were hanging down loosely and showed her breasts for Sasuke's eyes to see. "You little perv!" she exclaimed with her mouth hanging open as she hit him in the shoulder.

"I can't help it. You just put it there for me to see, so what do you expect?" he said submissively as he held his hands up and laughed at the expression on her face.

She narrowed her eyes and exclaimed, "Well you could've told me!" as she tackled him landing on top of him. Of course, that left them in an awkward position. Sakura's face was rested right between his pecks and her body was stretched out across the full of his chest. Because he was so tall, her hips ended up right between the upper part of his legs. Her arms supported her on either side of Sasuke's body.

He joked, "Yeah, come lay on top of me and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up!" Sakura grinned before sliding over him until her mouth hovered near his.

She whispered, "That was so corny," before she came down on him with her lips. They started out slow as if toying with each other before Sakura finally held onto a long kiss, letting it run its course before breaking off for air. "Promise you'll never lie to me?" she asked between heated kisses.

"I promise," Sasuke said taking control with another kiss that Sakura pulled out of.

"Then, I promise I'll never lie to you again. What do you want to know?"

"How many times have you had sex?" Sasuke asked and Sakura eyed him warily before deciding that it was okay.

"Once. I thought I was in love," she replied.

"So that's all?" Sasuke asked, not saying what he really wanted to. He wasn't going to ruin this.

"Yes..," Sakura replied moving down to kiss Sasuke's neck a couple times. "I love you, Sasuke..," she whispered in the Uchiha's ears seductively.

He turned his head toward her, and he'd just opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who would be calling me?" she said in annoyance. She tried to get up, but Sasuke's right hand held her by the hips. "I've got to answer,…it might be an emergency."

"Mmmph…" Sasuke whined.

"Get over it," Sakura said hitting him in the chest making him let go. "Go wait upstairs," she said before picking up the phone. Sasuke smirked at that and headed up the stairs.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"H-hey Sakura, this is H-hinata," a shy voice said on the other end.

"Oh, hey Hinata! So what's up?"

"Well Naruto came in and said that Sasuke had called him asking for help and everything. He said he'd told him to go talk to you. He didn't…um, wait what, oh y-yeah, mess up right?" she said stopping to talk to Naruto.

"Hinata, tell Naruto that things would go smoother if he'd wait a couple hours to have you call."

"Oh, hehe I'll tell him," she said and then I heard Naruto bust out laughing in the background and Hinata's soft giggles. "Naruto says hi, Sakura."

"Yeah, okay, well talk to ya' later," Sakura said trying to get upstairs ASAP.

"Bye," Hinata said hanging up the phone. With that done, Sakura put the phone back on its stand, locked the door, and started walking up the stairs. Sasuke had turned all the lights out. When she looked in her bedroom she didn't see him, so she walked deeper down the hall toward the guest room. She got to the door, but when she opened it, someone grabbed her from behind.

Sasuke's hot breath hit her neck as he whispered, "Boo." Turning her around, he pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her. She couldn't even see him other than just a shape. His hands started moving down lower his fingers measuring her curves delicately. When he felt the hem of her dress-like pajamas, he stopped.

Sasuke remembered what she'd told him the day after their first date. She was so nervous, thinking that he might've taken advantage of her in her sleep. She told him about the first guy she'd ever loved and what happened to her. "I won't do it if you don't want me to," he whispered to her in the most compassionate voice she'd ever heard from him.

How could she say 'no' to that? She couldn't. Without a word, she moved his hands down past the hem and then back up, letting his fingers slip under her clothing. He took it from there, stripping her of any obstacles while she did the same for him. With one lust-filled glance, the two immersed themselves in a passionate kiss and slid down to the floor together.

**End: For fluff lovers, I bet you guys enjoyed that last part. I you're not a fluff lover, then why you reading a romance story? Review plz. ******


	6. The Embarrassing Truth

In Love with Crime

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and shut up or I'll come rob you rich folks! (I'm kidding, you'll understand if you read the story.)**

Chapter 6, _The Truth_

Waking up in the arms of someone you loved…That's what she'd always wanted. She thought she knew what it felt like four years ago, but it was a lie. She'd been used then, but not now. This is what it felt like to wake up in the arms of the man you love. Sakura was in a blissful…and sober state right now. She woke before Sasuke, lying on the carpet floor of her hallway, butt-naked. She wanted to go get a blanket but she couldn't wake him from such a peaceful slumber.

What she didn't know is that Sasuke wasn't completely asleep. In fact, he wasn't asleep at all; he was watching her through the cracks in his eyelids. Sakura looked like a goddess, lying beside him, actually in his arms, but flat on her stomach so that if you looked from top to bottom you could see every curve in her back. She had her feet in the air and they were crossed like when you're reading a book on your bed.

He didn't want to wake up because he knew that as soon as he did she would move and he wouldn't get to see her like this again, at least not for a while. That was assuming that nothing got messed up between now and then…whenever then was.

"Sasuke, wake up. I'm cold," Sakura said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"What for…? Come closer, then," Sasuke said, thinking of it in the perverted way.

"No, body heat isn't enough. I need a blanket, Sasuke."

"Fine, go get one," he replied irritably. He really didn't want her to cover such a sexy body with a big blanket. He thought the goose bumps were cute. They made her more human to him. "Happy now?" he asked when she came back with a blanket and laid back down beside him.

"Yes," she said covering him with it too. She ran her hand down his toned chest and achieved a satisfied sigh from her lover. "So, how many times have you had sex?" she asked him.

The man lying down beside her blushed really red at that question. "You won't laugh?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" Sakura said shaking her head at how embarrassed he seemed.

"Once," Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Wait, but does that include today?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "But you're…" she looked away to hide her blush at what she started to say.

"I'm what?" Sasuke asked.

"Drop dead…_gorgeous_!" Sakura said with stress in every syllable.

Sasuke laughed a little bit when she said that. "That wasn't the problem. In fact, I was the problem. About five years ago, there was this one girl Alexa that I started dating. She was beautiful and she thought the same about me. We went out to a movie one night. It was midnight or so when we got out and we stopped in a deserted parking lot on my way taking her back home.

"I could tell what she wanted. That's one thing I'm good at is reading women. She wanted me _bad_. I thought I wanted her, but when we got in the back seat of the car, I just…didn't feel anything anymore and I wouldn't do it. She was really hurt by it but it wasn't her, it was me. I just didn't feel comfortable with her."

"Wow, I admire you. You actually said no. I didn't know how to say no to Anthony and I just gave him what he wanted. I wish I hadn't now..," Sakura said with sincerity.

"It's easier for a guy to say no than a girl. Unless he asks her, the girl would have to force him to stop. With a guy, it's the opposite way. You have the control. It shouldn't be that way but it usually is. Don't beat yourself up over it, though," Sasuke said. He really knew what he was talking about too. That's exactly the way Sakura always felt.

"Are you really a guy?" she asked looking at him with disbelief. Sasuke laughed at her before giving her a kiss and they both went back to sleep in each other's arms. Sakura liked being so close to Sasuke and his…muscles. It was like the only thing that you could feel through them was his heartbeat and she listened for it while she slept.

They woke up together the next morning. Sakura looked over at him with sparkling eyes. "I've got to go to work today..," she said in an almost whiny voice.

"Yeah, sucks for you," Sasuke said. He didn't have a day job so he had his days off. The only time he had to work was at nights doing what he was best at.

Sakura glared at him in a way that would send shivers down anyone else's back. It only turned Sasuke on. Oh, right,…work…got it.

"I'm picking," he said leaning in and giving her a kiss, distracting her so he could reach his real target.

Sakura gasped suddenly as she felt Sasuke's hand on one of her more personal body parts. "Sasuke-kun..," she said as she pulled away from his kiss somewhat.

"Sorry, couldn't control myself..," he said with a smirk and Sakura hit him again. He rubbed his arm as if it was in pain. She looked at him as if she was sorry but then she smiled before kissing him again and then getting up to go take a shower.

When she got out, she found Sasuke waiting in her bedroom. _Great, I'll have to get dressed in front of him_, she thought knowing that she didn't have time to do anything else. She just knew that he was going to say something perverted as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom. It wasn't fair. She was completely naked but Sasuke had already gotten his clothes back on, well except for his shirt.

When she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel, Sasuke didn't move an inch. She rolled her eyes. He was just playing with her. She had to walk across the room in order to get to where her clothes were. She grabbed her underwear and had just put her panties on when Sasuke snuck up behind her. She knew he was there immediately because his hot breath just trailed over her ears and neck sending shivers down her back.

Without thinking about the fact that she was braless, she turned around. Sasuke's eyes immediately went down and he smirked. Sakura felt her face heat up all of a sudden. "Now, your cheeks match your hair..," he said in mischievous way. He suddenly leaned forward and started kissing her on her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes slightly as warmth flooded through her body every time he kissed her. She was so preoccupied that she let her towel slip from her fingers. His kisses soon moved downward to her collar bone and then, even more downward until Sakura let out a sigh of pleasure. Sasuke immediately came up with a smirk on his face and leaned in towards her. She soon closed the gap between their lips and passionately kissed him while his hands slid over her chest slowly caressing her body.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his sneaky tactics. He waited until he'd seduced her and then stopped so that when she got back from work, she'd be longing for more. She'd never know that he planned it because she loved him and she thought that's what it felt like when you were in love. She wasn't wrong; it's just that Sasuke's job had implanted some very sneaky tactics into his personality.

Finally, they broke apart and Sasuke went downstairs while Sakura finished getting dressed. By the time she was finished, it was 10:42. Sakura walked downstairs and found Sasuke sitting on her couch, now fully dressed. When he heard her come down the stairs, he stood up and walked over to her.

"Sorry, I've got to go," Sakura said as she gave him a quick and short kiss. Running her hands over his chest, she walked out of her house and got in her car. Sasuke followed her outside. While she was pulling out of her driveway, she saw him and waved in a very suggestive way.

Shortly after Sakura drove off, Sasuke walked back to his house with a satisfied smirk on his face. Even though their jobs had clashed and almost caused them to be separated for good, they'd overcome it. And not only that, now Sasuke knew for sure…he was in love.

**End: Hope you liked. You know, I'm still trying to get 1600 words per chapter but it seems to get harder and harder every time. This one only had 1470 words. Okay, well it's just annoying me now.** **Read and** **Review!!**


	7. The Decision

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't pester me unless you want me to describe in great detail all of the things Sakura and Sasuke stole from your house…**

**Warning: Mild Language**

Chapter 7, _The Decision_

Sakura had a good day at work. When she got there, Hinata immediately questioned her about what had happened with Sasuke. Seeing how the two girls were best friends, Sakura took her in the bathroom and spilled it all out. Afterwards, both of them returned to work in high spirits. Sakura even managed to handle some boy problems.

This is what happened:

"_Hey, hottie, why don't you come over here and fill my drink? While you're at it, I can give you a little drink too," a guy of about nineteen said shifting in his seat to stress his point._

"_Sure, what are you drinking?" she said as if she liked the idea._

"_Sweet tea baby. I'll be sweet for you, too," he said suggestively._

"_Oh I'm sure," Sakura mumbled as she walked away with a sly smile plastered on her face. If he wanted sweet tea, he'd get sweet tea. Walking over to the tea pitchers, Sakura picked up the sweet tea and poured some into the glass to about halfway. Then she walked over to the syrup bottle. She opened it and poured it in until the glass was full. So basically, it was 50/50 tea and syrup._

_She then took the glass over to the man and handed it to him. He took a sip of it as she was walking away, and then exclaimed, "This tea tastes like syrup! Get me another glass!"_

_Turning around and giving him an innocent look, Sakura said in a soft voice, "But you did say you wanted sweet tea, right? I tasted it and it wasn't very sweet, so I just made it sweeter."_

"_This isn't sweet? What is, then?" he asked angrily. Obviously the shy girl tactic hadn't worked very well._

_Coming closer and putting her hand on her hip in a very sassy manner, Sakura said, "Look asshole! I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been treating me like a whore. If you want one of those, you can go get one down there on the street corner. Oh, right…they don't want to fuck someone who's HIV-positive!" She held her hand over her mouth in a girly way during the last sentence. With that said, she walked away to leave a stunned and shot-down boy sitting at a table by himself with half a piece of steak and a glass of syrup._

So that's basically how it happened. When Sakura left Bigsy's that afternoon, she was smiling and singing happily. She was a bit disappointed when she realized Sasuke wasn't at her house. Then again, he didn't live there. When she remembered this, she frowned at herself. She felt silly for expecting him to stick around the whole time.

But just as she was thinking all of this, the phone rang. She was greeted by a strong, sexy…and also a little drunk voice. "Hey, I saw you drive past my house just now and I figured you must be home. Say, have you eaten yet?" It was Sasuke.

"No, why?" Sakura asked into the headset.

"Well, I was fixing to cook my dinner when I saw you drive by and I figured I might as well invite you. Do you like spaghetti?" he explained. Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled loudly without warning. Luckily for her, it didn't reach the headset.

"Of course, I love spaghetti," Sakura answered, her mouth watering at the prospect of food. She hadn't eaten a decent meal the entire day.

"Okay, cool. Be here at about eight then," he said before saying goodbye and then hanging up.

Sakura checked the clock. It was six thirty so she had plenty of time left. She dropped her things on her bed and then went to take a shower. The hot water helped to cleanse her thoughts and soothe her nerves. By the time she was finished, she felt rejuvenated and refreshed. After getting her underwear on, she plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

_How much longer can we continue living like this? If we keep getting in the way of each other's night life, then our day life could suffer also. I just don't see any way around it, unless..,_ she thought to herself as she contemplated the options.

_**No, you can't! If you quit, then you won't make enough money to support us!**_ Her inner yelled back at her.

_I have a lot of savings. I could live off of that for a while, and maybe…go to college and revive my long lost dreams of being a doctor._ Sakura sighed at that idea. She hadn't thought about college ever since her mom died.

_**Is that what you want?**_ Her inner asked with sincerity.

_Yes, I've always wanted it. I just…forgot all about those dreams when I saw Mother die._

_**You have to move on eventually, Sakura. Sure, she'll never fade away completely, but you can't just end your life because hers is over. She would've wanted you to make something of yourself**_, her inner replied honestly.

_I know, but…should I tell Sasuke tonight?_ She asked Inner Sakura.

_**You might as well, then you'll both have something to tell**_, she said knowingly.

_What?_

_**Nothing.**_

Sakura got off of the bed and got dressed after finishing her conversation with Inner Sakura. What did her conscience know that she didn't? When she looked at the clock, it read 7:50. Just ten minutes left. Sasuke's house was three minutes away. Well, what could it hurt to be a little bit early?

Meanwhile at Sasuke's house, he too had just checked the clock. He'd turned off the spaghetti and opened the bottle of wine. With everything ready to eat, he went back up the stairs taking off his casual blue shirt as he went up the stairs. He was almost to the top when the doorbell rang.

_Crap_, he thought as he tried to decide what to do. Sakura had undoubtedly gotten dressed up in something nice which meant that he couldn't go out to meet her in just his pants and a muscle shirt. But he also couldn't get back up the stairs and change into his dress shirt without making her wait in the cold for at least another two minutes or so.

With a resolved sigh, he walked back down the stairs tossing his blue shirt on the couch and turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Sakura hadn't dressed up as fancy as he had expected.

She wore a black and red plaid skirt with a pleated fringe at the bottom and a maroon belt around the waist. She wore a dark red spaghetti strap shirt and matching chandelier earrings. She wore a light blue layer of eyeshadow and some red mascara to darken her pink eyelashes. She had on a red jean jacket with cuffs on the sleeves and a folded down collar.

When she looked at him she smiled. "At least I won't feel underdressed," she said in a sly voice causing Sasuke to smirk. He had no time to react when she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He went to pull her closer to him to make it last longer but she'd already pulled away and was walking into his house.

Sasuke closed the door and turned to look at Sakura with an amused smirk. If only she knew what her teasing did to him…but on second thought, she probably did. That's probably why she did tease him…just to see how far his self control extended. Well, if that was what she was after, she'd be teasing him for a long time because the Uchiha had based his entire life around his self control and no way was Sakura going to ruin it now. Well, that's what he thought.

She sat down at the table while Sasuke served the food and wine. They ate their food and then afterwards went to the couch and sat together while Sasuke poured Sakura and himself another glass of wine.

Sakura leaned over on Sasuke as she finished her glass of wine and he refilled it. He drank his down and then set it on the table opting both of his hands to be free. He caught Sakura's legs and pulled them over his lap and she let out a small giggle. With her head on his shoulder and her legs over his, she drank the rest of her wine and then set the glass down on the table in front of the couch.

"Sasuke-kun…," she started out, the alcohol beginning to take effect on her body. It was obvious that she didn't plan on leaving his house anytime soon, or she wouldn't have drunk so much wine. "I have to tell you something," she said after a short pause in which she moved her arm to the other side of his body bringing her face only inches from his.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked, wondering if it was going to be some random drunken comment or if it was serious.

"I can't keep being a thief anymore," she said in a firm voice, telling him that she was serious.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused. Not that her quitting being a criminal was a bad thing, he just wanted to know what had made her come to that decision.

"Because…you're a thief too, and it's obvious we can't both be thieves in the same neighborhood…so since neither of us is willing to move away or be separated from each other…I have chosen to give you complete access to Goldthumb by getting out of your way completely. I quit," she explained, adding the last part with a somewhat happier tone.

"Well then, what are you going to do for a living instead?" Sasuke asked, accepting her decision without further questions.

"I want to go to college, and become a doctor," she said voicing her thoughts.

"A doctor, huh? Long lost dream from your childhood, perhaps?" Sasuke asked, reading the expression on Sakura's face.

"No, long lost dream from before my mom died," Sakura said, looking down to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said sincerely, making Sakura look up at him with saddened eyes.

"It's not your fault. I just get really emotional when I think about it. I was there when the eighteen-wheeler spun out and crumpled my mom's car with her in it. The coroner said she probably died an instant death so she didn't feel it," Sakura said with a forced smile.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't realize all of the trauma that Sakura had been through in her lifetime. He most certainly didn't want to be the cause of any of it and he could only hope that he never would.

**End: Okay, I'll end it here since this brilliant idea of explaining what happened between Sakura and Anthony just came to me. Since that is part of the trauma of Sakura's life, I figured this would be a good stopping point. Plus the chapter is 1791 words long, not that it matters. I've decided that trying for 1600 words per chapter doesn't work for me, although I will try to keep it under 2000 words. If you want more you can tell me, I can easily deliver.**

**A warning: the interlude (AKA next chapter) will include a lemon. If you don't like lemons, don't read it. It's kind of an angst lemon at that, so I've warned you ahead of time.**


	8. Flashback: Anthony

**In Love with Crime**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't pester me unless you want me to describe in great detail all of the things Sakura and Sasuke stole from your house…oh yes, it's that bad!**

**Warning: Lemon**

Chapter 8, _Flashback "Anthony"_

They walked out of the gymnasium laughing. Anthony's arms were wrapped around his pink-haired date in a possessive manner keeping the guys outside, who were waiting for one drunk and loose girl to come out and give them some, away from her. He led her to his black Chevrolet extended cab F-150 truck and got in the front seat with her. He drove out of the school parking lot and into the nearby woods where no light could get into the truck.

Sakura, wearing only a white ball gown that was way more revealing than anything she'd wear now, leaned over to Anthony who was coming closer to her too. Their lips met in the middle and they started to kiss each other passionately. Anthony scooted closer to Sakura wrapping one arm around her waist while the other made its way up her dress, lightly running over her smooth skin of her thigh.

His hand rhythmically massaged her skin while his lips pressed against hers and his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly until a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. He smirked on her mouth and she opened her eyes. They were scared but lust-filled at the same time. They broke apart and climbed into the back seat together, putting the middle seat back up so that nobody could spy on them.

Once they were in the privacy of the back seat (tinted windows much?), things started to heat up. (LEMON START)

Sakura's lips trembled as Anthony climbed on top of her harshly, his hands pulling up the skirt of her dress. He slid his hands up her legs, pulling off her panties and stockings at the same time. Sakura could only watch as he undid his belt and then his pants.

He leaned over her trembling body as he took off his shirt, showing off his toned chest. Six years of football and four years of track sure did do some good for his lean figure. With lust-filled eyes, he leaned over and started biting and sucking her neck hard. Sakura let out a yelp of pain, which he mistaken took for one of pleasure.

As she felt his hardened member touch her tender flesh, she gasped quietly. "Anthony,…I'm a virgin," she said quietly knowing that the brunette on top of her would hear.

"Don't worry, I've got seat covers," he said before pulling the straps of her dress down and exposing her pink lace bra. She was barely big enough to even warrant wearing one but Anthony didn't seem to care how small she was. He undid the bra, which closed in the front, and began to ravish her breasts.

He moved his mouth over them, teasing her body with pleasures every second, while her mind screamed at her to stop him. She knew that she'd let it go too far. She should've stopped him five minutes ago, when she'd let his hand slip up her dress and caress her thigh. "Anthony...," she pleaded but the brunette appeared unfazed.

He bit down into her breast, probably to distract her from the excruciating pain that he inflicted to her seconds later. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she closed her eyes in pain and tears began to fall freely. He didn't even give her a warning before breaking through the barrier of her innocence.

It felt as though he had ripped a whole through her body with just that extra inch that his member had extended into. Without remorse for the pain that he'd caused her, he returned to biting and sucking on her neck but on the other side. She was sure to have bruises the next morning from all of his incessant biting and sucking on her flesh.

As he continually plunged himself into her Sakura just cried silent tears before grabbing a handful of his hair and resolving to enjoy this as best as she could.

It didn't last much longer before Anthony found his release, long after Sakura had, and collapsed on top of her. His eyes didn't meet hers as he pushed his mouth against hers once more and bit her bottom lip a couple times before plunging his tongue back into her mouth once more before climbing off of her and putting his clothes back on. He let Sakura get decent again before they both got into the front seat of the truck and he took her home.

(LEMON END)

…Sakura's POV…

The very next day he sent me a text message telling me that he couldn't be with me anymore. I cried for an hour in my bedroom, refusing to leave even after my mom bribed me out with chocolate, my favorite candy. I had been used, and the worst part of it is…I didn't even try to stop it. I regretted letting it go that far but I didn't tell him no. I could've hit him or something, but instead I just laid there while he forced himself onto me. And then, at the very end, I just gave in completely and tried to make something else out of it when I knew there was nothing.

He didn't love me, and he never would. I'd given up my innocence to him and he wouldn't even so much as look at me after that. The only other time he'd spoken to me was when one of his friends wanted a blowjob from me and he asked me if I would give him one. I'd ran away from him, hiding in the bathroom and crying a river on the floor. I just knew that it had gotten around that I'd slept with him because everyone started asking me for favors.

That was what eventually drove mom to move me away from that school. She said Konoha was a far enough away that I wouldn't have to worry, and thankfully she was right…about that anyways.

**End: Well, I know that was way more intense than any of my descriptions of Sakura and Sasuke's love making. That was just so that you realize how hurt Sakura really was by Anthony. He may come into the story later depending on what I decide to do. Hope you liked and don't complain about the descriptiveness of this chapter! I warned you it was a lemon, so if you didn't read that, too bad!!! Well, REVIEW if you liked it!**


	9. Chasing Dreams

In Love with Crime

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't pester me unless you want me to describe in great detail all of the things Sakura and Sasuke stole from your house…oh yes, it's that bad!

Chapter 9, Chasing Dreams

It had been almost three months since Sakura had made the decision to quit her life of crime and go to college. She'd applied to Central Konoha University and had moved into an apartment that was across the street from the campus.

Sasuke had insisted on joining her, even though the move pulled him away from Goldthumb and the fat purses of the people that lived there. He told her a week before she moved that he was quitting the life of crime also and that he was going to start working to make an honest living. Sakura was elated when he'd told her and she eventually convinced him to attend CKU with her. Even Naruto and Hinata had decided to join them at CKU, so the four young adults began a new life as college students that Fall.

It was the day before classes started when Sakura began to feel sick. She'd woke up that morning nauseated and had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.

When she got back, Sasuke was sitting on the bed, turned towards her. "Sakura, you okay?" he asked.

Sakura had to bite back a rude remark at the stupid question. "Not really," she said groggily.

Sasuke looked down in defeat. He didn't understand why Sakura would be mad at him for being concerned about her sickness. He looked back at her and then his eyes went wide.

"What?" Sakura asked, frowning at the look that Sasuke had on his face.

"You should go to the doctor about this," Sasuke said, not wanting to tell her himself.

"Why?" Sakura questioned further.

"Because I said so!" Sasuke said, getting tired of her persistent questioning.

Sakura looked down with a sad face. Sasuke's words must have hurt her. Immediately, he felt bad about raising his voice and he rushed over to console her.

"I'm sorry Sakura. Okay? I just...think you should go to a doctor about this...sickness," he said in a soft voice as he stroked her cheek softly with his fingers.

"You don't think I'm sick, do you?" she asked, looking at him with a serious face.

Sasuke knew that she understood now. After all, she was planning on becoming a doctor. She would have to learn how to read this signs soon enough. "No," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Sakura looked away and Sasuke could see the tears forming in her eyes. He felt a knot form in his own throat as he held back his tears. He would have to be strong for Sakura now.

He pulled her into his arms again, gently, his warmth rushing over her. He walked backwards until his legs hit the bed and then he sat down, pulling Sakura into his lap.

He let her cry until she was finished and then she asked him to take her to the health unit to make sure. He agreed and then got in his truck and drove her to the health unit.

Twenty minutes. That's how long it took for the doctors at the health unit to perform a series of tests on Sakura. Sasuke was made to wait outside during this. Of course, that wasn't all bad. It gave him time to think.

What would he do in either situation? If Sakura was pregnant, should he go ahead and ask her to marry him or wait until she had the baby? If she was not pregnant, should he still ask her so that when she did become pregnant, it wouldn't feel so uncomfortable?

He'd almost decided his course of action when the doctor opened the door to the room that Sakura was in. The doctor, a blonde woman who was a little too top-heavy and appeared to be in her thirties, came out and motioned for Sasuke to come back inside the room.

The first thing Sasuke noticed when he entered were the tears. Sakura had been crying...alot. She held a box of tissue in her lap and every now and then, she would pull out a tissue and dry off her tears.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said as he walked over to her and sat down in the chair beside her.

"When you two are ready, I'll begin," Sasuke heard the doctor say. He could care less what the doctor had to say right now. He knew just by Sakura's actions what the diagnosis must have been. What he didn't understand was why she was so upset about it, but then again he wasn't exactly thrilled.

Sakura stopped crying for a moment and nodded at the doctor. Sasuke let go of her and turned to face the blonde woman. She halfway smiled at them before saying simply, "Congratulations, you two are going to be parents."

Sakura began to cry again and this time Sasuke didn't have to hug her, she fell over on him and let her tears soak his clothes. He didn't mind it though. His thoughts were elsewhere.

A family...he could picture it now. He and Sakura standing there with their children. One or two would be fine. A boy and a girl preferably. He could see his son, a spitting image of himself with his raven colored hair and dark green eyes, a perfect combination of he and Sakura's best traits. His daughter, she would be beautiful. Tall and slender with her mothers hair, maybe it would be red, and emerald green eyes.

Just thinking about that made him smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a father. He and Sakura both had already settled down from their life of crime. They could do this. It would be difficult, but he had faith in their ability.

"We can do this Sakura," he said as he snapped out of his trance. "We can do this," he said again, stressing the 'we' part. He wanted that to be perfectly clear. There was no way he was going to ditch her now.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. She smiled at him and then pulled herself up until their lips met in a soft, short kiss. The doctor sat on the other side of the room, smiling at the young couple. After seeing so many girls come in alone, their boyfriends nowhere to be found, it was good to see at least one couple walk away happy and together after a pregnancy diagnosis.

"Now let's go tell our friends the good news," Sasuke said optimistically.

Sakura smiled again. They were starting to come more freely as she realized the amount of confidence that Sasuke had in her. He believed in her, so why should she believe in herself?

"Check back every month, Sakura. I will be here if you need me, and here is my card. If anything happens, I mean anything, then feel free to call me," the doctor said before taking a pen and writing something quickly on the back of the card. "Here's my cell number if you need to call me after my office hours."

Sakura took the card that the doctor handed to her and read the name on the card. "Thank you, Dr. Tsunade."

"Please, just call me Tsunade. And you're welcome Sakura. Sasuke, right? You take care of her, you hear me?" Tsunade said. She was beginning to sound like Sakura's mother or something, Sasuke thought to himself. But only in the good way, of course.

"Yes, ma'am," Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked down at Sakura, and her hands on her stomach. They would make this work out. If their relationship could work, so could this pregnancy. Sasuke was sure of it, and he hoped that by being optimistic, Sakura would be more assured as well. With that thought in mind, Sasuke led Sakura out of the room and started walking her down the hall.

He heard Tsunade say something along the lines of, "Better invite me to the wedding," and he smiled to himself. Oh, there would be a wedding, he would make sure of that, as soon as he could get away from Sakura long enough to buy a ring.


End file.
